Violet Parr
Violet Parr is the only daughter of Bob and Helen Parr and one of two tritagonists from the Pixar animated film, The Incredibles and it's sequel Incredibles 2. Called "Vi" by friends and family, she has the ability to produce force-fields and turn invisible. She has two brothers, Dash and Jack-Jack. She is the Big Guy of the Five-Man Band. She is voiced by novelist Sarah Vowell. Background When she is first introduced, Violet is depicted as gloomy, uncertain, shy, socially withdrawn, and has a few self-esteem issues - preferring to hide behind her long hair, which is seemed to be reflected in her super powers; she is able to turn invisible at will, and can generate a spherical force field around herself and others. She has a crush on one of her classmates, Tony Rydinger, but she is too shy to approach him and turns herself invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. At home, things are tense, especially between her and her younger brother Dash. Because of Bob being in his "not-allowed-to-Super" rut for the past few years, the family has moved around quite a few times. Also, Violet's mother Helen has told the kids to never use their powers (unless they are in danger) because the world isn't ready to accept them yet. Because of these factors (along with Violet being at puberty age), she has become rather shy and has few friends. And with Dash dealing with the family issues by constantly teasing her, Violet also has somewhat of a temper on her. Personality Violet's personality is literally that of a "shrinking violet". She stutters and is generally shy and withdrawing, down to her understated taste in clothing and shadowy hair style. Under extreme stress or uncertainty, her invisibility powers can even trigger subconsciously, causing her head and body to simply disappear. As the oldest child, Violet often finds herself placed under stress and authority she doesn't want. But she has a curious and experimental nature to her, willing to explore her abilities and her world once she is freed from the family prohibitions about using her superpowers. She also has a sharp and observational sense of humor, and despite a strong sibling rivalry, she is strongly protective of her little brother Dash. In Incredibles 2, Violet has embraced her powers and displays a broader range of emotions that is typical of a girl her age: Throwing tantrums, acting awkward and at times being depressive. However, she ultimately develops a sense of maturity by forgiving her father after he apologizes to her. She was also the one who suggested she and her brothers needed to take action after their parents were in grave danger. Physical appearance Violet is a teenager with a very slender build with a small waistline. She has a long structure despite being slightly short for a 14-year-old. She is 160 cm (5'3") tall, and weighs 40 kg (90 lbs). She has long straight blue-black hair (usually covers her face), violet eyes, and a circular head. She wears an orange headband. Near the end of the movie and starting with the sequel, she wears a pink headband (and is later shown to have hairbands of different colors, such as black and blue). Powers and abilities Powers *'Invisibility:' Violet has the ability to turn herself invisible. The exact nature of this power is not explained, nor are its limits (such as if it extends beyond the visible light spectrum). Violet's ability is limited in scope, however, and extends only to her own body. Anything she is carrying or wearing does not also become invisible, with the exception of her Incredibles uniform created by designer Edna Mode to coordinate with her powers. *'Force-Field Generation:' Violet can generate a near-indestructible, purple-tinged force field around herself or other targets, which she has used defensively or, with the right help, offensively. The field does seem to deflect things like bullets, this is proven when the family battles against Syndrome's soldiers. In the sequel, Violet has learned how to use her force-fields for offensive attacks and not just in self-defense. **'Levitation:' If Violet is not touching the ground when she creates a full force field bubble, she will levitate within it. Whilst levitating, she automatically moves with her force field bubbles. She can reorient her position within it, or even use her own body to propel it forward. This feature is what gives her force field its primary offensive ability, especially when it’s combined with Dash’s power to create the IncrediBall. Abilities *'Intellect:' While not a superhuman trait, Violet's intellect is certainly the highest of her family, showing an inquisitive and adaptable nature about herself, her powers, and the world around her. One notable example of this is when her family, trapped by Syndrome, was seemingly helpless against his electrical gauntlets, but Violet was able to determine how to use her force fields to bypass the electrical fields and escape with relative ease. *'Athleticism:' Although it was not exactly seen in the movie, in Disney INFINITY, Violet was seen to be very acrobatic and maneuverable, despite her skinny frame. This was shown in the film's sequel during a brawl with a mind-controlled Voyd, in which Violet was able to keep away from Voyd's portals despite being in close-range. Violet also displayed enough strength to overpower Voyd when grabbed by the arms. Weakness *'Blunt Force:' While exceedingly sturdy, if very heavy blunt force is applied to Violet's force field, it can be crushed and she can be hurt badly. The bubble can, to an extent, be moved around her, as shown in the film when the Omnidroid drops down on her shield, causing it to drop around her and crack her on the head, rendering her unconscious. *'Energy Draining:' Both her powers can also sap her physical energy if she tries to maintain them under sustained heavy assault (as seen in A Magic Kingdom Adventure). *'Clothes:' Violet cannot turn her clothes invisible like herself, so she is forced to wear a supersuit that will turn invisible when she does. This limits the usefulness of her invisibility to a great extent unless she wants to run in her suit all the time. Appearances ''The Incredibles'' When she is first introduced, Violet is depicted as gloomy, uncertain, shy, socially withdrawn, and has a few self-esteem issues - preferring to hide behind her long hair, which is seemed to be reflected in her super powers; she is able to turn invisible at will, and can generate a spherical force field around herself and others. She has a crush on one of her classmates,Tony Rydinger, but she is too shy to approach him and turns herself invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. At home, things are tense, especially between her and her younger brother Dash. Because of Bob being in his "not-allowed-to-Super" rut for the past few years, the family has moved around quite a few times. Also, Violet's mother Helen has told the kids to never use their powers (unless they are in danger) because the world is not ready to accept them yet. Because of these factors (along with Violet being at puberty age), she has become rather shy and has few friends. And with Dash dealing with the family issues by constantly teasing her, Violet also has somewhat of a temper on her. When Bob goes away on a "business trip", things start to greatly improve at the Parr household, with Bob being a better father to his kids (shown by hanging out with Dash, taking care of Jack-Jack, and kissing Violet on the nose). After two months of the new Bob, Violet and Dash discover Helen getting ready to go out for the night while packing what appear to be Super suits. After the two of them discover the extraordinary properties of the supersuits designed for them by Edna Mode (in Violet's case, her suit can turn invisible along with her, rendering her totally unseen, without disrupting her force fields; the force field part is discussed in A Magic Kingdom Adventure), they stow away on their mother's jet (after calling on her friend Kari McKeen to watch Jack-Jack for the night) when she leaves to find their father, who has been doing secret hero work behind his family's back. Shortly after they are discovered by Helen, the plane is attacked by Syndrome's missiles, and Helen orders Violet to put a force field around them for protection. However, Violet is not sure she can even generate such a large force field; the stress of the situation and her low confidence prevent her from successfully carrying out the order. Helen is forced to use her powers to turn herself into a ball around her children, shielding them just as the missiles destroy the plane. When Violet later apologizes to her mother for failing to live up to expectations, Helen apologizes for putting her under such pressure and reassures her by saying that she has more power than she herself realizes, but also explains that in their situation, doubt is a luxury they can no longer afford. Her confidence bolstered, Violet practices her power on the fire in the camp, but she and Dash are nearly burnt to a crisp when Syndrome launches a rocket carrying a highly capable battle robot—the Omnidroid v.10—to the City of Metroville; the cave that the two were in is also the exhaust tube for the rocket. After some time, Syndrome's henchmen discover the children after their curiosity triggers an alarm—subsequently pursuing them across his island base. She attacks one of the men with a large stick, while invisible. Displaying a high level of ingenuity, the aforementioned grunt uses dirt to find Violet once she has submerged herself in a shallow pond.He aims the gun at her, preparing to shoot her, but Dash stops the soldier from killing Violet, who in return saves him from yet another henchman. After dispatching security, she and Dash combine their powers to create the IncrediBall (named in the video game): Violet generates a force-field and Dash runs along its inner surface, propelling the sphere at considerable speeds and mowing down everything in their path. After Violet and Dash are reunited with their parents, both of whom are briefly flattened by the IncrediBall, another wave of henchmen find and attack them. Violet once again displays her increasing confidence, raising a large shield which protects her family from a hail of automatic weapons fire. Though the guards are quickly overpowered, Syndrome captures the entire family. Once imprisoned, it is Violet who manages to free everyone by creating a force field that severs her magnetic bonds. She manages to roll towards a nearby computer terminal where she easily deactivates everyone's restraints. The family eventually races back to the town with help from Mirage who turned against Syndrome and helped them. When her parents sharing some moments together, Violet realizes that the Omnidroid's claw is pointing at their van and crushes it, but Violet and Dash managed to run at the time. When they're running, the robot's claw nearly hits them, separating Violet and Dash from their parents. The Omnidroid attacks again, but this time Violet defends herself and Dash with her shield. The Omnidroid goes mad and punches Violet's shield several times until it drops its body entirely to Violet's shield, crushing it and hits her straight on her head, knocking her unconscious. She managed to recuperate very quickly although she has been hit by the thing's gigantic metallic body. After Helen trip-wires the robot, Violet acquires the remote used by Syndrome to control it. She and Dash childishly fight over the remote until Elastigirl takes it. After a drawn-out fight, the family waits as the Omnidroid approaches. Violet refuses Helen's order to hide and remains by her side when Bob finally pierces the Omnidroid's shell. Finally, after stopping Syndrome from abducting Jack-Jack, (where Violet also saves her family by creating a force field to deflect the falling plane wreckage), the evildoer is apparently dispatched by his own cape, which is caught in a turbine jet engine. Three months later, Violet is seen wearing a pink shirt and khaki pants, along with a pink headband to keep her hair out of her face, which displays her attractiveness. With her recent change in personality, Violet has made more friends and is courageous enough to talk to Tony (he approaches her and attempts to ask her out, but HE is now the shy one rather than Violet), and they plan to go to the movies on Friday; Violet tells Tony that she will buy the popcorn if he will buy the tickets. Violet is then shown to be ready to battle a new villain, the Underminer, when he arrives to threaten the town. ''Incredibles 2'' At the start of the film, Violet wants to help her parents battle the Underminer, but Helen and Bob insist she, Dash, and Jack-Jack stay behind and remain safe. When Dash runs off to help, Violet tries to stop him with her force fields to no avail. Frustrated at being left to care for Jack-Jack on her own, Violet throws her mask on the ground, inadvertently revealing her identity to Tony, who runs off in disbelief. Violet eventually catches up with Dash and sees the Underminer's giant drill rampaging through the city. She uses force field projectiles to save citizens from falling debris. With her father's help, Violet enters the drill and protects her family from an explosion caused by Bob and Helen blowing out the engine. Despite their heroic acts, she and her family are arrested by the police and reprimanded by the National Supers Agency for the collateral damage their actions caused. After Helen receives a job from Winston Deavor at Devtech to campaign the return of Supers, the Parrs are given a new, extravagant home owned by Deavor away from a motel they have stayed at since their previous home's destruction. Violet eagerly waits to attend her date with Tony at the movies, but the latter doesn't show up, causing her to run to her room and rebuff Bob's attempts to console her. At school, Violet confronts Tony for neglecting their date, but the latter is confused and asks if he knows her. Shocked and abashed, Violet runs away. Back home, she becomes a saddened and agitated wreck. She eventually finds out that Bob had contacted NSA agent Rick Dicker to seek out Tony and wipe his memory of Violet's identity as a Super, incidentally wiping the date he had planned with Violet. Furious, Violet openly denounces her life as a Super and attempts to destroy her suit in the kitchen sink's waste trap, which proves futile. Violet, like Bob, is amazed to discover Jack-Jack's powers and she calls Lucius for help when Bob is unable to tame him. Bob brings Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack to a restaurant that Tony works part-time at. Violet is unaware of this fact and is astonished upon realizing Tony is serving them, spraying the water she was drinking out of her nose and embarrassing her. Later, an exhausted Bob confesses to Violet that he was trying to be a good dad by fixing her problem with Tony. A sympathetic Violet hugs him, saying he is not "good", but "super". Bob then falls asleep for seventeen hours. After Helen and Bob are captured by Evelyn Deavor (who plans to undermine Winston's campaign due to her secret hatred for Supers), Evelyn hypnotizes Voyd, Screech, Reflux, Krushauer, He-Lectrix, and Brick and sends them to capture Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack at their home. Lucius intervenes but is captured and hypnotized by Evelyn's goggles as well. The kids escape using their father's vehicle, the Incredobile, which they also use to board the Deavor's ship to rescue their parents. As they search for Helen and Bob, Violet faces off with a hypnotized Voyd. Despite a struggle, Violet manages to overpower her foe and escape. Once they've managed to find their parents and Lucius in the ship's cockpit, Jack-Jack is able to free Helen from Evelyn's goggles and Violet is briefly reunited with her mother, who admits that she is proud of her heroism rather than acting concerned. After the goggles are removed from the other hypnotized Supers, Violet works with Dash, Bob, and Lucius to prevent the rampaging ship from crashing into the city while Helen thwarts Evelyn's escape. On the mainland, the Supers are celebrated as heroes and Evelyn is arrested. Violet's heroism is individually praised by Winston, and Violet strikes an applauding conversation with Voyd, who apologizes for attacking her on the ship. Shortly after, Supers are made legal again. At the end of the film, Violet confidently approaches Tony at school and they plan another date. Much to Violet's discontent, the couple are driven to the movie theater by the Parrs, who witness two speeding cars engaged in a shoot-out. Violet hurriedly pushes Tony out the car and pleads that he saves her a seat in the theater before the family takes off to stop the threat. Gallery 608104-violette_incredibles_large.jpg Violet Parr.jpg Violet using Syndrome.jpg|Violet using Syndrome's remote Violet and Dash.jpg|Violet reminding Dash Violet Parr.png|Violet in Disney Infinity Violet and Tony.jpg|Violet starts dating Tony Violet with Jack Jack.png lego violet.jpg|LEGO Violet Parr Violet Doll.jpg Violet and Tony and Jack Jack.jpg|Violet accidently reveals her secret identity to Tony Violet Parr Hairband.png|Violet Hair Band Violet Parr Enraged.png Helen Parr hugging her children for saving her, Bob, and Lucius from Evelyn Deavor.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Super Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Athletic Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Protectors Category:Insecure Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Families Category:Honorable Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Tomboys Category:Control Freaks Category:Empowered Category:Elementals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Famous Category:Amazons Category:Ingenue Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Vigilante Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Magic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Forgivers